


20 Year School Reunion

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz), Dmsilvis



Series: Baseball!Dean Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Reverse Bang 2017, Homophobic Language, Implied gay sex, M/M, OFC for destiel and saileen, angst with fluff, kids are in this fic, pre-established destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: When someone gets a letter from their high school’s alumni committee; two reactions are expected. Excitement: being able to catch up with friends and show everyone what you’ve accomplished – or – Dread: Did you live up to the expectations for your peers and do you really want to see those horrible people again?For Dean, he was in the group of dread when the familiar logo flashed on the envelope. 20 years. 20 years of making the love of his life feel less than worthy. Perhaps this was a chance to give everything he ever wanted to Castiel but was too afraid to give.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things:
> 
> First and BIG **THANK YOU** to dmsilvis for having this prompt idea. I had so much fun working on this little idea and using her ideas to expand into something that we're both very proud of. This was my first Reverse band (or big bang in general) and I had a blast! Click [HERE](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/160961553753/original-prompt-art-for-the-destielreversebang) to see the original piece to start the journey!
> 
> Secondly, this is a stand alone, but if you see references to _Here batter, batter_ , you're not going crazy! When dmsilvis and I first started working together I had just published that one-shot and with some feedback from her, we decided to expand that universe. Again, this can be read as a stand alone but if you want to get a glimpse of Dean and Cas' past, you can click [here to do so](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10540296)
> 
> Master post for Art will be updated and you can find that [here](http://calin-durus.livejournal.com/97722.html)
> 
> And finally thank you to the mods at the Destiel Reverse Bang and to [samikitten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/pseuds/samikitten/works) for jumping in on tumblr and volunteering to beta this for us! You rock chickie! ♥
> 
> So, without further ado... enjoy and let us know what you think!

 

 

Dean didn’t know what to expect when he got home that night from the shop. Normally he’s greeted to Classical music while Castiel is either cooking or grading and helping their daughter with her school work. The small three bedroom house at the T shaped intersection, usually full of light and warmth seemed colder without the lights shining from the inside. Cautiously, Dean opened the front door, looking to the living room, hoping to catch a glimpse of familiar dark hair.

“Cas?” he called out, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and shrugging out of his worn leather jacket. “You home?”

“Kitchen!” Came the response.

Dean undid his boots and toed them off before making his way to the kitchen. “Hiya Cas,” he greeted the man sitting at the kitchen island. He spies the half empty wine glass resting next to an open bottle of red wine. _That’s not good_ , he thinks.

“You good?” Dean raises an eyebrow and makes sure Castiel sees him looking at the wine.

“Oh, perfect.” _Crap, Sasstiel is out_. That usually means that Cas in on his third glass. For a man that could drink Dean under the table, wine really does a number on him.

Dean looks into the fridge trying to think of something for dinner. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Dean rolls his eyes at the ground chuck in front of him. “Might make you feel better.”

“Not really.”

Dean looks back at Castiel and sighs. “Seriously, Cas. What’s up?”

“I just had a bad day, okay? I’m entitled to them aren’t I?” Castiel glares at Dean as if he was an angel that would smite him.

Dean closes the door of the refrigerator with a heavy sigh. “Where’s Emma?”

“Babysitting. Remember Sam and Eileen have that charity dinner tonight?”

“Ah, Max didn’t want to come here?” There’s a slight edge of hurt in Dean’s voice.

“More like Emma was giving me space.”

Dean sits next to Cas and starts to rub his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Remember Aaron? The trumpet player?”

Dean chews his cheek while he thinks it over. “The one you stood up to his parents for? About music education being just as vital as his Hebrew lessons?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

“Did something happen?”

Castiel chuckles darkly. “Just rudely thrown into the past.” He finished off his glass in one gulp before pouring another glass. Dean waits patiently, for him to continue. “It’s the one time I truly meant it when I told the kid I know how he feels.”

“Okay…” Dean trails off not fully understanding what Cas was getting too.

“He’s in love…” Castiel takes a big drink off his glass. “With the football captain.” He gives Dean a pointed look.

Dean’s eyes widen in surprise, his mouth a thin line. “Did you tell him that you literally knew his pain?” He asks, not sure he wants the answer.

Castiel scoffs. “Of course, Dean. I’m not the liar.” Dean winces at the insinuation. “I told Aaron, that I too was in love with my high school’s star athlete and was bullied for liking the same sex. I also told him that he was lucky that all he had to show for it was a busted lip. Back when we were in school it was a lot worse.”

Dean scrubs his hands over his face. “Well besides that, why did you fall down the rabbit hole of the past? It’s the past, we’ve moved on from it.”

Castiel scoffs and sets his glass down with force. “Have we Dean? Have we really? Cause the last time I checked the only proof that we’re married is locked away in the fire safe.”

Dean taps Castiel’s left hand, where the titanium band lies. A simple band that had replaced the original one Dean had given him fourteen years ago. “Last I checked that was proof.”

“Is it though?” Castiel narrows his eyes at it. “For all anyone knows I just bought it to deter any suitors.”

“Do you have many suitors, Cas? Do I need to worry about someone putting the moves on my husband?” Dean chuckles as he goes to the fridge for a beer.

“I’m being serious Dean!” Castiel practically shouts. “It’s been twenty years. I mean I understood when we were in high school. You were the popular jock. Everyone wanted you. I was just the dumb band kid that blended in with the crowd.” Dean frowned at that. “You had a reputation to uphold. You couldn’t let the others know you were dating me. It hurt to hear the rumors. But I understood.”

“It had nothing to do with my reputation.”

“Bullshit. It had everything to do with it. You didn’t need your dad knowing the truth, so the man whore persona was easier to maintain.” Dean snaps his mouth shut at the mention of his father.

“And then college. Jesus, Dean it was obvious we were screwing! I mean we shared a dorm room that always had one bed that was perfectly freaking made. It even looked untouched compared to the one we shared. I get that you have OCD tendencies and it’s one of the many quirks you have that I love, but that was so obvious!”

“What are you getting at here, Cas?” Dean bites out, feeling his temper starting to rise.

“I thought, that day at the stadium, when you gave me your mother’s ring,” he looks at Dean who gives him a curt nod, signaling he knows when Castiel is speaking of. “I thought we were going to move past your fear of coming out.”

“I did.”

“But did you really?” Castiel’s tone is sarcastic as he tilts his to the side, eyes squinting in a way that Dean usually finds adorable.

“Are you really going to make me get the sports illustrated out of office? Or the hundreds of other articles?”

“Riiiight,” Castiel drags the word out. “Because the great former baseball player, Dean Winchester, was the first ever player to admit that he was married to a man.” Castiel smacks his forehead. “How could I forget? And what was your husband’s name?”

“Cas,” Dean says in a warning tone.

“Nope. That’s not his name. Because no one knows what his name is! Sure if you google ‘Dean Winchester’s husband’ you get names like that actor Jared Pa-da-lock or whatever. Then there’s the speculation of that activist Misha Collins. They even speculated you with Benny and Ketch! But when Castiel Novak comes up. I’m just the teacher-slash-child tutor-slash-childhood friend.”

“What the hell, Cas? You were okay with that before. Why are you questioning this now? Why when you know and have known for years that I’m with you. I come home to you!”

“Because I’m tired, Dean. I was understanding. I understood through high school and college that your bigoted father ruled over your life with an iron fist. So when we first got married, I understood why it was at the justice of the peace with just Charlie and Sam. I don’t regret that. That’s why when we got this house, I didn’t fight putting my name on the mortgage. I didn’t fight about my name on the utilities. Hell, I didn’t even fight it on Emma’s emergency paperwork!”

Dean folded his arms over his chest. “But you’re fighting it now?”

“Yes I am!” he seethes and goes to the front room. “Your father died seven years ago. I just now finally legally changed my name to Winchester. You were in charge of making changes with the bank and mortgage company.” He comes back in with a stack of mail and tosses it on the counter, grabs his glass and finishes the contents. “And then I have to relive all the self-doubt and negativity from high school because I had to watch one of my students go through the same thing, in a day and age where homosexuality is widely more accepted than it was when we got married in two thousand three, have the same fear and self-hate that I had. But this wasn’t the icing on the cake of the shit-tastic day I’ve had. Oh no. It was this.”

Dean watches as Castiel pulls out two identical envelopes, only one of them torn open. He groans, knowing exactly what they were because he had gotten them out of the box a few days ago. Invitations to their high school’s twentieth reunion. Good old Lawrence High Lions, wanting to remind everyone that they are old.

Dean knew he should have said something when they came. Castiel was always the one to have school spirit. It was a side effect of him being in band for as long as he could read. He may have not been a fan of the sports aspect but he was always there to cheer Dean on whether the pep or band uniforms were required or not.

“I’m not going, Cas.” Dean said simply.

Pain and disappointment flashed in Castiel’s eyes. “Why not? You’re their favorite student. The one to put them on the map. The golden boy of Lawrence.”

“Because it’s dumb, Cas. I’m not spending money to drive back to Kansas for one night where I’m forced to mingle with most of the people I was forced to talk to anyway. There’s nothing there for me. Not since mom died.”

“Did you even think to talk to me about it?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to go back either. Clearly they weren’t the best days of your youth.”

“And there’s the problem, Dean! You don’t think!” With that Dean watched as Castiel stormed off. He knew the slam was coming but still jumped when the door to their room slammed.

~♫♪♫~

_Spring, 1997_

Dean was stealing the cheese cubes his mother was cutting for dinner, grinning at her with each stolen piece. She merely shook her head, commenting on how she swore she gave birth to a human sized mouse. There was a knock at the door. Dean moved to get it but went back to leaning against the breakfast nook when Sammy had said he would get it. Mary smacked Dean’s hand away when we went for another piece.

“Dean Henry Winchester, you stop that right now or there won’t be any cheese for the macaroni.” Mary chided.

“But mom, I need to carbo load,” Dean fake whined.

“Cheese is not a carbohydrate,” a meek voice added in from behind Dean. He bit his lip to keep from grinning wider.

“Thank you, Castiel.” She gasped and dropped her knife. “My God, Castiel, what happened?” Dean looked up to see the worried look on her face and turned to face his best friend. Castiel stood there, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt as if he was uncomfortable. One of his expressive eyes had the makings of a bruise forming around it and his bottom pale pink lip was split right down the middle.

Castiel shrugged and tried to form a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. “You should see the other guy.”

Mary went to the freezer to grab a bag of peas and wrapped it in a thin kitchen towel. “Here put this on your eye. Dean, honey, take him to the bathroom and help him clean up. I’ll call you boys when supper is ready. Castiel, honey, you’re staying. I know your father is out of town and as much as I know Gabriel loves you, I also know that McDonald’s is not an appropriate dinner.”

Castiel chuckles at that and Dean moves to stand by his side. “Actually, Gabe makes a killer cheese cake.”

“Oh lord in heaven.” Mary fanned herself as if she was going to faint. “No wonder you gorge yourself here.”

“No, Mrs. Winchester. I do that because your cooking is the best.” Castiel winked at her, making her laugh and shake her head.

“Cas,” Dean groaned. “Stop flirting with my mom!”

“Castiel Novak, I’ve known you fourteen years. What’s with the formality?”

“My apologies, Mary.”

Mary nods and picks the knife back up. “That’s better. But mark my words,” she points at him with a knife. “Someday you’re going to call me mom.”

Dean can’t help watching the blush creep onto Castiel’s ears, clearly thinking the same thing as Dean. Mary watched her eldest look at his best friend as if he hung the moon. Her heart sung at the love they clearly both had for one another. She just wished that things were different. That they could act on it without the hate that would follow.

“Come on Muhammad Ali, let’s get the lip taken care of,” Dean’s voice snapped Mary out of her motherly desire to see her baby happy.

“I don’t understand that reference,” Castiel’s confusion was clear. Dean huffs a laugh and grabs Castiel's wrist.

The two boys walk up the stairs, Castiel's wrist firmly in Dean's hand as his thumb rubs along the inside of his arm. When they clear the landing, Dean slides his hand into Castiel's, their fingers tangling together. Castiel lets out a relieved sigh at the gesture.

“Who did this?” Dean questions softly.

“It's not of import.”

“Of course it is, Cas. Someone hurt you.”

“And what will you do about it, Dean? Nothing. Because you're too close to getting out of here and we can't jeopardize that.”

Dean stops them outside the bathroom door and turns to face Cas. His beautiful best friend, who he was madly in love with was sometimes too understanding and too self-sacrificing.

“Cas, _we_ are almost out of here. You and me remember?”

Castiel nods, “Of course Dean.”

The two boys go into the small bathroom and as Dean closes the door with the heel of his foot he notices blood on the back of Castiel's shirt.

“Jesus Cas, did they get you in the back too?”

Castiel reaches up to the back of his head, long slender fingers disappear in the dark locks. “No, Mr. Cain suggested I turn my shirt around because my bag would hide the blood.”

Dean pats the counter by the sink and moves to get supplies to clean Cas’ wounds. “Mr. Cain? The bee keeper?” Dean gives him a sideways glance as he gets a rag wet with warm water.

Castiel slips up on the counter and nods, pulling his sleeve down his arm.

“So you cut across diamond after practice.” It wasn't a question.

“Well yeah, it's faster and I was going to buy a jar of that lavender honey Mr. Cain makes for your mom’s birthday.”

“I thought we agreed that you'd only go that way if I'm with you.” Dean countered, gently dabbing the rag along Castiel's lip. Cas whimpered when the cloth rubbed against the tender flesh. “I'm so sorry, Cas.” Dean whispers before placing a feather light kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth.

“I'm not afraid of Alistair or Gordon, you know. And what are you going to do? It’s not like you can say stop kicking my boyfriend’s ass”

Dean hesitated his movements. He hated that he and Cas had to keep what they were a secret to everyone but Dean’s brother and Castiel’s cousin. Sam had called Dean selfish when he had found out that he was making Castiel keep quiet. Sam told him that if Cas meant that much to him, he wouldn’t care about his reputation at school. That wasn’t the reason why they were keeping things a secret though. They lived in a small town, a small town that still had issues with others who weren’t Christian, white, and American. Dean’s father being one of them. If anything Dean was trying to protect Castiel from John.

Dean moved himself between Castiel’s legs. Cas’ arms wrapped loosely around his neck, where his fingers began to gently brush against the short light brown hair at the nape of his neck.

“You’re right. I can’t. But I could stand up for my best friend.”

“And get kicked off of the team? Dean, you’re smarter than that. You know Coach Azazel is looking for a reason to throw you off the team. Besides, what’s a few more months of busted lips and black eyes when soon, we’ll be free of them all. And free to be us?”

“You’re too damn good for me, Cas.”

Castiel beamed at Dean, the love he felt for him evident in his blue eyes. “I know,” he replied simply before gently placing a kiss on Dean’s lips.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Present Day _

For the last three days, Castiel had been giving Dean the cold shoulder. Only speaking to him directly when it had to do with Emma or when she was near. Dean had respected Castiel’s wishes and slept in the guest room, even if he didn’t really sleep but stare up at the ceiling. In the twenty years that they had been together, Dean was pretty sure this fight was by far the worst fight they had ever had.

He had hoped that by Saturday, the ice on Castiel’s shoulder would have melted. Especially with Sam, his wife Eileen and their son Max coming over for the weekend. Emma had followed her father’s footsteps and was involved in sports so she had a softball game that weekend. One that they all would attend as a family.

This wasn’t anything new for the Winchester family. They always went and supported Emma Claire. And sometimes when Charlie could make it, she would be there in the stands sitting beside Castiel, cheering for her Emma Bear. It was all very nostalgic for Dean, as he would remember the feeling of looking into the stands and seeing his brother and two best friends cheering widely, making up goofy cheers and just overall being the best support group anyone could ever ask for.

Dean was happy that it was Emma that was going to be the one on the field and not him. He was pretty sure that even his brother would sit that game out if it had been, especially if the bitch face he was getting was any indication.

He was walking down the hallway, after helping Max brush his teeth to see Eileen and Castiel talking with their hands. Well to Dean it looked more like flapping their hands but they were having a very heated discussion. Eileen was deaf and when she and Sam had first started to date, Castiel insisted that he and Dean took American Sign Language classes with Sam. Castiel, obviously took to the new language whereas Dean stumbled and couldn’t remember certain things. Luckily, Eileen could read lips and would speak audibly for Dean when needed. She was far more comfortable with ASL but had the patience of a saint when it came to Dean.

Both parties stop their conversation as Dean approached. He signed good morning to Eileen, who smiled brightly and returned the gesture. When he said good morning to Cas, complete with a kiss on the cheek, he was greeted to a grunt and a tightening of his jaw.

Dean sighs and looks at Eileen. He can see the sympathy in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” he signs before speaking clearly. “I need to talk to Cas for a moment.”

She nods in understanding before squeezing his bicep and give Castiel a brief hug. Dean watches Castiel as Cas watches Eileen go to Sam in the kitchen. He’s so tired of this and honestly, Dean’s confused. Castiel had never acted this way. The last time they had a fight remotely this bad, Cas had left their home at the time to crash at his cousin’s house. But even then, Cas wasn’t as sarcastic and angry as he is now.

Dean just watched Castiel. His eyes dancing along Cas’ profile as he watched their family in the kitchen. Both men’s hair had gotten darker over the years, only Cas’ was now starting to show a bit of grey at his temples, a look that Dean thought was sexy as hell. His eyes were still that sea of lapis blue that Dean could easily drown in, full and expressive, even more so when he would smile that the corners of his eyes would crinkle. Dean frowned when he saw how tired Castiel appeared. He had hoped that at least Cas was getting some sleep. He needed it more than Dean.

Being part owner of a baseball franchise, owner of several auto dealerships and owner-operator of Winchester Renovations, Dean technically made more than enough to support himself, Castiel, and Emma but Cas had insisted that they try to live a normal as possible life. If anything for Emma. Both men wanted their daughter to know how to be responsible and self-reliant. That’s not to say that Dean didn’t get to spoil his family. They’ve taken numerous trips to various theme parks, Cas has his own baby – that much to Dean’s dismay he doesn’t drive nearly as often as the ’72 Chevy Cheyenne pickup he preferred – a midnight blue 1969 Chevy Chevelle. Dean and Cas had even picked out a 1969 Chevy Camaro Z28 for Emma’s sixteenth birthday. Luckily they had some time before then and Dean was in the process of building it from the ground up.

When sad blue eyes looked at him Dean returned his thoughts to the present. Dean pulls Cas to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, just wanting to hold his husband and absorb his pain within himself. Dean’s pleasantly surprised when Castiel doesn’t pull away but nuzzles his face into Dean’s neck, the front of Dean’s shirt held tightly in Castiel’s fists.

Dean holds him tighter. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“I just want my Dean back,” Castiel whispers.

 

**~♫♪♫~**

 

 

_ September, 1997 _

Dean collapsed on the bed besides Castiel, a tired laugh escapes his chest as he looks over at his boyfriend. Cas moves his head to glance  over at Dean. He has a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling with a flush to his skin from the activity they just had.

“What?” Cas laughs as Dean continues to stare at him.

“You look really good freshly fucked.” He smirks at him.

Cas rolls his eyes but doesn’t lose his smile. “Had I known that was what we were missing out on, I think I would have given you access to my V card in the Impala a while ago.”

Dean grins. “We are so having sex in the back seat now. Thanks for the image.” 

Castiel reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a few tissues to clean himself up. He then rolls over and scoots closer to Dean. Dean can see the flash of pain with Castiel’s movements and his smile falls.

“I hurt you.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Worth the pain.” Placing a kiss on his shoulder, Cas looks up at Dean, Castiel's blue eyes pleading with Dean. “Just think, if we wanted to do that before bed, in the morning, or even all day for the rest of our lives, we can.”

“I think I created a monster,” Dean laughed.

_ Fall 1998 _

Dean knew Castiel hated going to these parties. He knew he'd rather be in their dorm watching movies, playing games, or worshipping each other in bed, but Dean needed to make these appearances or the team would think something was up.

“Wait, so you're okay with having a roommate who likes it in the ass?” someone asked Dean who fought back the urge to deck them.

Dean could see the way Castiel bristled at the question. Dean knew he'd be trouble later depending on how he answered this.

“Actually, dumb fuck, Cas is pansexual. He's more attracted to the person not the gender.” Dean caught the smile in Cas’ face.

“Are you afraid he's gonna try something though?” fuck nut asked again.

“Honestly, I think y'all are just pushing your own homophobic thinking on Dean and it's disgusting. He and his roommate have been friends for years.” Dean nodded along as his teammate and friend since high school, Benny interjected. “I'm sure if Castiel wasn't immune to Dean's charms, their attendance here would have been much different.”

Dean was still nodding along when Castiel's snort of laughter clued him in. “What? Oh ha ha. LaFitte. No one is immune to my charms.”

“Prove it,” fuck face sneered. Jesus, Dean really needs to learn this guy’s name.

Dean's eyes darted to Castiel's who had rolled his own blue eyes and set his cup down, walking away. He is in so much trouble when he gets home.

**~♫♪♫~**

He had won his bet proving that both men and women could not resist him. But he was also too completely hammered and desperately trying to make it to the dorm without waking Castiel.

He had gone as far as telling the computer -which was off - to hush. He would giggle as he stumbled and collapsed on the bed when tripping over his own jeans.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he repeated. Expecting to feel Cas either push him away or do that I’m-so-annoyed-at-you-but-I-love-you sigh he does but Dean got neither. In fact the only person in their bed was Dean.

Feeling more sober than he was, Dean flipped the bedside light on and saw the lump of man in the second bed. The dark chocolate locks poking out from the blanket wrapped around him from head to toe. Dean stumbled over and slid his body behind Castiel's, pulling the blanket down so he could nuzzle into his love's neck.

There was the sigh he expected and Dean smiled only to have it drop when Castiel pulled away.

“You're drunk. Sleep it off in your bed.”

Dean whimpered, trying to pull himself closer. “It's  _ our  _ bed.”

“Dean, go.” Castiel’s voice was firm. 

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. He pulled himself off the bed then made his way to the bathroom. From there he took a piss, washed his face, brushed his teeth and downed a couple of Motrin and a glass of water before throwing himself face first into the bed.

The mattress sinking under someone's weight is what woke him two hours later as Castiel crawled into bed. Dean opened his arms and smiled when Cas latched to him like a koala bear, his head finding the perfect spot on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Castiel breathed into Dean's neck as his breathing evened out with sleep.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head, pulling him closer. “I love you,” he whispered to the sleeping man.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's canon character death (Season 1) and also I broke the 4th wall... my bad LOL

_ Present day _

Things were getting better between Dean and Cas. Dean was avoiding any and all topics about reunion and it appeared that Cas was avoiding it too. When Dean came home that night the house was full off activity. Cas was on the phone laughing with someone as Emma was on the computer.

“Hi dad,” Emma beamed up at Dean as he placed a kiss on her head.

“Hi slugger.”

“Papa’s in a good mood since the mail came.” She nodded her head in the stack of mail on the corner of the desk. “Not sure why he’s so happy,” her voice softer as if whispering to Dean. “But it’s much better than the avenging angel.”

Dean huffed a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, when he goes into Angel of the Lord mode, it’s scary.”

Emma looked up at Dean and wrinkled her nose. “Ew! Dad! Stop thinking of Papa in a sexual way!”

Dean laughed louder that time and smacked her in the shoulder with the pile of mail making his daughter laugh along with him. “You better be working on that history paper and not reading those stories about those two actors.”

“Cockles is love, Dad.” Emma formed a heart with her hands. “Besides, Jen looks at Dimitri like you look at Papa. Heart eyes and all.”

Just then Cas walked towards them. Dean felt his face move to smile at his husband. Cas winked at Dean, making affirmative noises into the phone.

“I’m excited too, Becky!” Cas said into the phone.

Dean raised his eyebrow in question as he shuffled through the mail. There was only one Becky Dean could think of and he sent a silent prayer it wasn’t her. He found what had made Cas happy, as Emma had pointed out. The latest bank statement was in for their account and their mortgage account, both of which now showing Mr. Dean and Castiel Winchester. Now to make a grand gesture to prove to Cas Dean wanted him.

“Oh I don’t know, Becky. Last I spoke to Dean, he washed his hands of his high school years.” Cas leaned over and gave Dean a chaste kiss. “Oh no, I know. He totally should be there! I agree. He’s just stubborn and you know he was never really into the school functions.” Castiel laughs and nods his head agreeing. “Exactly! Unless it was for sports or getting caught under the bleachers.”

Dean groans and hangs his head as Emma looks up at him. “Dad?”

“You know the drunk night that your mom and I wish to never speak of?”

“Ah the night when two broke college guys in love and newlyweds want a baby and their lesbian b-f-f was willing to let you,” she gives Dean a specific look that makes her look more like Charlie than Dean. “Poke her for one night only.”

“You are too wise for your years. But yes, there were other incidents before your Papa.”

Emma shrugged. “Aunt Charlie was completely honest with me over the summer. She stated empathically that that night was completely consensual and the bottle of tequila shared amongst you two was more for courage than coercion.”

“I swear, I should have let Eileen talk to you about sex,” Dean mutters shaking his head.

“She wouldn’t, that’s why we sent Charlie on it,” Castiel added, placing a bowl of salad next to Emma. “Don’t get it on the computer,” he warned.

“So...Becky?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Dean followed him, catching up and wrapping his arms around his middle from behind.

“Rosen?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods again. “Yeah only she’s Shurley now.”

“No shit? She got her hooks into Chuck, huh?”

Castiel nodded again pushing Dean away so he could pull dinner out of the oven. “You could congratulate them if you come with me.”

“Cas,” Dean groaned leaning against the counter. “I don’t want to fight about this.”

“I’m not fighting, Dean.” He said, placing the hot pan of fish on the stove. “I’m merely stating that if you came with me, you could give Chuck your condolences in person. After all, you remember what she was like when she tried to date Sam.”

Dean shuddered at the memory of Senior Becky chasing after freshman Sammy. “I can’t take the time off, Cas. The drive to Kansas would take a day or two. Then there’s the drive back. We can’t leave Em here on her own. You remember what I was like at that age! She's too much like me!”

Cas sighed. “Sam and Eileen are more than happy to watch over her Dean. She’s fourteen, I’m not going to leave her on her own.”

“You can't miss work either. You have to get the kids ready for the graduation ceremony.”

“That's why I have an assistant director, Dean.”

“You're really going to do this?”

“Yes, Dean. I am going to go and brag about my students.” He stopped putting the final touches on dinner and stood in front of Dean. He moved Dean's arms from where they were folded across his chest to place them around his waist. “I'm going to go and tell them all about my wonderful family.” Castiel ran his hands up Dean's chest. “Brag about my beautiful teenage daughter.” his arms wound around Dean's neck, pulling them closer together. Castiel's face was so close to Dean's now, he could feel the touch of his lips against his own. “And I'm going to tell them about this super stubborn husband of mine and how no matter how much he pisses me off, he is the best damn lay I will ever have.”

Dean scoffed. “Only lay.”

Castiel pulled back and smirked at Dean. “That you know of.”

Dean gaped at him, his mouth floundering like a fish. Had it not been for Emma coming in, he wasn't sure what he would have done or said.

“Relax dad,” she said rinsing her plate off. “Papa’s only going to be gone three days tops.”

“What?”

“Well since you aren't going, I'm going to fly there Friday night and fly back Sunday.”

“No. Not happening.” Dean said with a note of finality.

“Well, I'm not driving. The cost of gas for the truck would kill me.”

“Then you're not going. I'll be damned if you're going on that aluminum death trap.”

Emma laughed and patted Dean on the arm. “You did it all the time daddy.”

“I was also heavily medicated.”

“Then I guess you're screwed, Winchester. Because I'm going with or without you and if you won't come then I get to choose how I travel.”

Dean ground his teeth and watched the conspiratorial looks passed between his husband and his daughter. They planned this knowing how he felt about planes.

_ Son of a Bitch! _

**~♫♪♫~**

_ Summer 2010 _

Castiel undid his seat belt and moved closer to Dean, resting his head against Dean’s shoulder, wrapping his right arm around Dean’s waist as he drove. Dean’s eyes flick to the rear view mirror where Sam is passed out, slouched down so his head rests against the window, an arm thrown around his niece in a protective manner. Dean smiles fondly at the image of Emma, curled up under Dean’s leather jacket, using her uncle as a pillow. The sight reminds him of better days when he, Sam, mom, and dad would take cross country road trips. Hunting for the nearest haunted house or tourist trap to make summer memories.

Castiel sighs softly, moving his head to look at Dean. “We should do this more often.”

Dean gives him an incredulous look. “Late night drives to bury bigoted assholes?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Eyes on the road, Winchester.” Dean chuckles and focus on the stretch of black asphalt that Baby’s tires glide along. “I meant this, family trips. You, me, Emma, and even Sam when he can. This even under unfortunate circumstances,” Dean scoffed, earning a glare from the man leaning against him. “It’s nice. I can see why you and Sam loved the summers when we were younger.”

Dean hummed in agreement. “I think we could do that in the off season.”

Castiel wiggled closer, his hand sliding into Dean’s shirt. “More trips to see Mom would be nice.”

“She’s gonna freaking love hearing you call her that.”

“I can’t wait,” Castiel laughed, sounding like an excited kid on Christmas.

**~♫♪♫~**

Dean was right about Mary’s reaction to Castiel calling her mom. Despite the love lost between herself and the now deceased John Winchester, she was still struggling with having to bury the man she once loved, the father of her children. Castiel had waited until Mary got to spend time loving on her granddaughter, showing Emma pictures of her father and papa’s own childhood, telling stories of Dean, Cas, and Sam growing up.

Dean watched his husband help Mary put little Emma to bed from the door frame of his old room. The very room that he gave Castiel his first kiss. The same room that Dean had stuttered his way through asking Castiel to be his boyfriend. Even with all the good memories there were also the painful ones, ones that involved John’s alcoholism and his penchant for making Dean’ his punching bag from time to time. As painful as those memories where, Castiel was always there to help him cope. 

Mary stroked the golden brown curl from Emma’s face, the back of her fingers brushing along her cheeks. “It’s amazing how much she looks like Dean.”

Castiel nodded. “Maybe someday we can give her a sibling.”

Mary looked at Dean then smiled at Cas. “Well, I hope that one looks like you. My little mini Dean and Castiel.” 

Cas looked down at his hand where he focused on his wedding band. Dean could see the moment of panic that crossed his face when he realized it was still on. 

Mary must have noticed it too because she took his hands in her’s. “You know I’ve always felt you were one of my boys, Castiel. I’ve always loved you like a son and I always will. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you and Dean together after all these years. With a family of your own no less!”

Castiel looked over at Dean with a shy smile. Dean winked at him in response.

Castiel looked back at Mary before pulling her into  a hug. “I love our little family. And I love you as well,  _ Mom _ .”

Dean was happy to see the look on his mom’s face but knew he had to give the two their privacy. He was worried about his mom but he knew the moment he saw the watery smile on his mom’s face everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_ _

 

_ Present Day _

Dean’s whole body tensed as the Douglas county line came into view. He hadn’t been there in three years, not since his mother passed and it was still too painful to deal with. He reached for Castiel’s hand, his fingers sliding into place between Castiel’s. Cas was looking at the scenery, interested in the changes and giving Dean his space. He still let Dean know he was there for him, a gentle squeeze of his hand said everything Dean needed to know but was too afraid to ask.

The closer they go the heart of town the more Dean seemed agitated. He didn’t want to bring Cas’ mood down. He tried hard not to in fact. Their whole ride from California had been filled with laughter, stolen kisses and late nights in the cheap roadside motels they would have stayed in before he had been drafted into the Cubs. They spoke of memories of their first time on the road together to the last. Each careful to avoid the topic that was bothering them the most.

Dean could tell his mood was rubbing off on Cas as his husband had suddenly become quiet, withdrawing himself from the conversation until the classic rock playing from the Impala’s speakers was the only noise to be heard of the rumble of Baby’s engine.

“Dean,” Castiel finally spoke. “I need you to be completely honest with me. I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want the usual snarky response nor do I want you think about it. I want to you answer with the first thing that comes to mind.”

“Sure, Cas.” Dean was curious to find out what was on his husband’s mind but also a little worried with the preface of it.

“Is the reason why you didn’t want to go to the reunion or why you never said anything to others even after John...“ Castiel clears his throat and shifts in his seat to sit up straighter. “Was it because you were ashamed to be with me?” the hitch in his voice made Dean flip his turn signal and make a quick turn into a parking lot.

“Never,” Dean answered full of conviction. “I have never and will never be ashamed to be with you, Castiel.” He parked the Impala in the back of the lot and killed the engine. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Why are you sorry? You’re not the one that was doubting the one he loves.”

“That,” Dean motioned to Cas. “That is why I’m sorry! That you had to even question me on this.”

“Oh,” was Castiel’s soft response.

“I get it. I’m an ass. I spent the last twenty years hiding in the damned closet or freaking playing peek-a-boo with it. Here’s the thing, Cas. I’ve been scared. I’ve always been scared when it came to us.”

“Why?” There’s the damned confused look on his face again.

“Because ever since we were sixteen, I knew I loved you more than a brother. When that first happened, it scared the ever living shit out of me. I always thought you could never feel the same. You were my best friend. The one that was always there for me and never asked for me to be anything other than myself. I couldn’t lose that. I couldn’t lose you.” Dean shifted in his seat to face Castiel.

“It took me nearly two years to get the balls to make a move on you. And that was only after your cousin Gabe clued me in on your feelings.” Dean laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t believe him at first, ya know? Like it took me a few months to see it for myself.”

“When did you see it?” Castiel asked finally looking at Dean.

“When I made team captain on the varsity team. The way you smiled at me when Coach handed me the letter.”

Castiel chuckles and picks at the imaginary lint on his jeans, suddenly feeling like he was in high school again. “I had to fight myself to hold back. I wanted to run to you and hold you to me. I was so proud of you. First freshman to be picked up to the varsity team moved on to be captain by junior year.” Castiel looks at Dean and Dean can see the hurt that still lingers in those oceans of blue.

“See here’s the thing, Cas. I knew I wanted you. I knew that I wanted to be with you. But I also knew that I liked girls. And it scared the ever living shit out of me that I could beat off to either thinking of someone like Rhonda Hurley or beat off to thoughts of you. I didn’t know at the time that there was a term for it, ya know? I just heard what my dad said all the time.”

Castiel reached over to Dean, sliding his fingers with Dean’s, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

Dean chuckles as he looks down at their intertwined fingers. “And then we kissed. A total fluke mind you.”

Castiel laughs. “It was something out of a romantic comedy that’s for sure.”

“Yeah it was, but I wouldn’t change it for anything. You surprised the shit out of me though, man.”

**~♫♪♫~**

_ Summer 1997 _ _   
_

Summer was nearly over and as much as Dean was looking forward to their senior year he wasn’t looking forward to summer’s end. This was because Castiel had stayed with them all summer while his parents we’re on various business trips for work. That had meant that Dean was able to spend nearly every waking moment with his best friend; showers excluded of course.  
  
It was great to wake up and play stupid ass games before breakfast, both boys laughing at the other’s misfortune. They would help Mary in the garden, once or twice starting a war with dirt and water that inevitably made things turn to mud. Sure Sam and the family dog, a black lab named Vader, are now just as muddy as Dean and Castiel, and while Mary might scold the boys for the mess she’s laughing just as much as they are. Once they’re cleaned up and dinner had been had, Dean and Cas find themselves in Dean’s room. Sometimes Sammy’s there, the three of them playing Mario Kart, other times it’s just the two of them, sprawled out watching movies or X-Files.  
  
If Dean was to be honest about things, it’s these moments, the moments when it’s just him and Cas on the bed, that he loves the most. He’s had a thing for his best friend for a while now and recently had realized that what he feels might be that damned L word.  
  
But Dean isn’t honest with himself and is afraid about how strongly he feels for his best friend. A part of him tells him that this fear is because Castiel is in fact a dude, which goes against everything Dean has ever learned about relationships. Another part of him is sure that he’s scared as much as he is because his father is a complete and total former Marine turned bigoted asshole, and while he rarely lays a finger on Dean, Dean’s not so sure what kind of beating he would get if he suddenly confessed his feeling for Cas.  
  
That was another thing altogether. The feeling of love, is that really what Dean was feeling and even if it was, who’s to say that Castiel reciprocates it? Sure, Castiel's cousin Gabriel had claimed that Castiel was in love with Dean and yes, Dean had seen the looks Cas will give him at times. But love?  
  
The sound of Castiel’s laugh and the loud thudding of paws brings Dean out of his thoughts just as the bedroom door swings open and Vader comes barreling in, jumping onto Dean’s bed and knocking things over.  
  
“Damn it, Cas!”  Dean’s tone is exasperated but the smile tugging at his lips tells Cas he’s not that angry.  
  
“Sorry, Dean. He was chasing me and Sam up the stairs and charged in after me.”  
  
Dean grabbed the hundred plus pound dog and wrestled him out the door. “Sammy! Get the mutt!” Through the closed door they could hear Sam shout back that Vader was a pure breed and in fact Dean’s dog. Dean rolled his eyes and froze in his spot when he noticed what was in Castiel’s hand.  
  
“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone,” Castiel read out loud and flipped open the book.  
  
“Cas, give me that,” Dean lunged towards his friend who jumped up onto the bed.  
  
“I never would have thought this would be your style, Dean.” Cas laughed tried to dodge Dean’s grasp once the other boy got on the bed.  
  
“Give it,” Dean reached for it and missed.  
  
“And you’re nearly done! Chapter thirteen of seventeen.”  
  
Dean managed to knock the book out of Castiel’s hand and in doing so collided with him, making them both land on the bed. Castiel landed with an “ooaf” while Dean tried to brace himself to keep from crushing his friend underneath him.  
  
“Are you going to be a Potterhead, Dean?” Castiel teases. “Captain of the football and baseball team is a geek.”  
  
Suddenly Cas lets out a squeal as Dean’s fingers poked at his sides, tickling him. Dean should have known better, while he was broader than his best friend thanks to his involvement with various sports, Castiel was quick and agile and in no time had Dean pinned underneath him. One hand holding both of Dean’s wrists above his head, while the other had moved to the one spot Dean was the most ticklish. The one spot that only Cas knew about and he was using his knowledge against him.  
  
“Cas!” Dean shouts in a laugh when he felt Cas’ fingers graze against the skin of his inner thigh just above his knee. “That’s cheating!”  
  
Cas laughs and shakes his head. “No. All's fair in love and war, Winchester.” He taunted.  
  
Dean stops laughing because in that moment, he understood. This was a two way street. Especially if the way that Cas was looking down at him was any indication, it was clear that Cas felt it too. Dean watched as his best friend’s impossibly blue eyes widened and he sat back on his heels, still straddling Dean’s hips.  
  
Dean pushes himself up on his elbows. He knew what was coming but he was afraid. What if he was reading this all wrong? What if it was just a harmless game that didn’t mean anything?  
  
“Cas?” Dean asks. What he was asking he didn’t even know.  
  
Cas shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
“Dude, don’t make me tackle you. You’re fine. You won. You got me into submission.” Dean tries his best to lighten the mood. “Now that you won you get whatever you want.”  
  
Castiel’s eyebrow raises at that. “Anything?”  
  
Dean nods.  
  
“So I can tell everyone that you’re a Potterhead?” Castiel starts laughing when Dean’s mouth flopped open like a fish. “You said anything,” he reminds him.  
  
Dean sits up fully now, his hands find their way to Castiel’s hips. “Oh hell no. They day you tell people that I like Harry Potter the day I get to tell everyone about your bumblebee boxers!”  
  
Castiel laughs and holds Dean’s face in his hands. “Most of the band knows this, since I change in the same room as them, Dean.”  
  
Dean watches the laughter and smile drop from his friend's face. His own heart starts racing as he notices their faces moving closer together. Dean knows how this would look if Sam or his Mom came in, but honestly he doesn’t care. He’s mentally screaming at Cas to take the step that he himself is too scared to do.  
  
It feels like hours before Dean can feel Castiel’s breath fan over his face. Out of habit, Dean licks his lip and bites back a groan at the feel of Castiel’s lip causing Cas to gasp and pull back slightly, his blue eyes flicking from Dean’s green ones to Dean’s mouth and back.  
  
“I know what I want,” Castiel whispers.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Castiel moves in again, positioning himself slightly so that his nose doesn’t bump Dean’s.

His lips barely brush against Dean's when he answers with a soft, “You.” before pressing his lips into Dean's for a kiss. He was soft, gentle in his touch, clearly unsure of what to do.

It only took a moment for Dean to realize that Castiel had yet to be kissed and was waiting on his dumbass to take the lead. So he did. With one hand, he cupped the back of Castiel’s neck, letting his thumb gently stroke the hinge of his jaw. Calmer than Dean thought he could ever be, he sucked Cas’ bottom lips between his own, causing the other to gasp.

Dean couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when he felt the little kitten like licks against his lips, working its way to his tongue. Gradually Dean worked his tongue against Castiel’s, savoring the sweet taste of the cola from lunch that still lingered mixed with the taste that was Cas alone. Castiel proves to be a fast learner, quickly mimicking Dean’s own actions, creating a steady dance of taking turns as to who would lead the kiss.   
  
“So guys get-OH MY GOD!” The sound of Sam barging into the room causes the boys to jump. Castiel fell onto the bed, landing on his back as he panted to catch his breath.   
  
“SAM!” Dean shouted.   
  
“Sorry! I didn’t realize you finally asked him to be your boyfriend!” Sam squeaks. “I’ll be downstairs,” he says in a rush before slamming the door behind him.   
  
“Shit,” Dean mutters, completely embarrassed that not only did his kid brother witness him sucking face with their longtime friend, but also because now what kind of expectation did Castiel have?   
  
“Dean?” Castiel asks softly. Dean watches as the other boy entangles their fingers together, bending at this wrist so their palms could lay flat.   
  
“Yeah, Cas?” Dean moves his eyes to see Cas’ blue eyes wide and on him.   
  
“If what Sam said was true, can we do that again?” His eyes are so full of hope and desire and damn it all if Dean wasn’t already weak to that damned hopeful lip bite he was doing.   
  
Because yes, Dean wants to do that again and again. He wants to do that anytime he wants. “We have to be careful. If Dad-“   
  
Castiel cuts him off. “If you want it, even behind closed doors, I say yes. I wasn’t kidding when I said I want you.”   
  


**_~♫♪♫~_ **

_ Present Day _   
  
Castiel’s voice brings Dean back and he can see Cas give a small shrug out of the corner of his eye. “I couldn’t help it.”   
  
“I’m glad you did it. I honestly think I would have been too caught up in my own internal freak out about what I wanted to do versus what I felt was right at the moment.” Dean’s thumb rubs against Castiel’s hand and he watches as Cas gives his hand a gentle squeeze, as if he knew Dean was looking for comfort.   
  
“I admit I had no idea what I was doing in high school when it came to us. I mean dating you was so different than dating Lisa. And I mean more so than the hiding our relationship thing.” Dean shrugs before continuing. “Like with her, I knew that I was expected to open the door for her, pull her chair out at the restaurant, giver your coat when she’s cold. You know all that crap they tell us about being a gentleman and how to act.” 

Castiel nods his understanding. He had heard the same thing growing up.   
  
“But then with you…” Dean leans against the headrest and looks at Castiel.   
  
“I’m different because I’m male?”   
  
“Well yeah.”   
  
“Dean, you do that for me now. When we go out to dinner or even just to go to Sam’s, you always open the door for me. Sure, it’s because you unlock my door first but the notion is still there. You’re still a gentleman. Even if our relationship isn’t in the most traditional definition of one, we both fulfill those roles our parents tried to instill.”   
  
Dean scoffed and shook his head. “When have you ever given me your coat for warmth?”   
  
Castiel rolls his eyes. “You have broader shoulders than I do so your coat fits better on both of us. Besides, I know you get that alpha male possessiveness kink when you see me wearing your clothes. Why would I ever begrudge you of that?”   
  
“I don’t know, Cas. Maybe because I don’t deserve the right to have that kind of claim on you. I’m a jerk. I’ve treated you like a crap, man.”   
  
“Dean,” Castiel’s tone was exasperated.   
  
“No, Cas. Let me finish.” He waits and watches as Castiel heaves a large sigh and gives him a curt nod.   
  
“Like I said, I had no idea what I was doing. I only knew that I couldn’t let Dad know about us. But then, for some stupid reason it went from not only could we not tell my dad but we couldn’t tell anyone. Sam only knew ‘cause he’s an interrupting Moose. And I knew it hurt you every time you saw me flirt with the girls.” Dean sees the muscle in Castiel’s jaw tense up and he knows he’s hit a nerve.   
  
“Jesus, Cas, you didn’t even get to go to prom!”   
  
“Prom? Really Dean? You think that was a problem?”   
  
“Yeah, Cas. I do. You,” he points his finger at his husband. “Didn’t talk to me until the following Monday. In fact that was our first fight together and I know you were pissed.”   
  
“You came over to my house drunk with pink satin panties in your pocket.”   
  
“And I explained to you why I had them. I have a few in our dresser now.”   
  
“What was I supposed to think, Dean? You went to prom with Rhonda Hurley because your dad set it up. You swore up and down that nothing would happen that this was just to appease your father and then you would come back to me.”   
  
“And I did!” Dean threw his hands up, a small part of him wondering when Castiel let his hand go.   
  
“Dean,” Castiel starts and then takes a breath. A technique that Dean knows as him calming himself. “Please, just try to put yourself in my shoes okay? Imagine being the dorky band captain,” Cas holds his hand up to stop Dean from cutting in. “Face it, Dean I didn’t grow into my body until college.”   
  
“I still thought you were hot,” Dean mumbles in protest.   
  
Castiel rolls his eyes but otherwise completely ignores what Dean said. “Anyway, imagine being someone who isn’t the star to Lawrence High. Someone who isn’t John Winchester’s oldest son. Here the golden boy of town with the enough charm to make the ladies in the south fan themselves in desire, wants someone so plain. Or so he says in secret whispers in the hall. The same that boy touches you in ways that make your body want to ignite, but only in the privacy of your bedrooms or in the car at a remote location. The same boy that whispers that he loves you, that he wants to be yours forever, is the boy that is smirking at the cute girls in school. The same boy that is experienced in how to please said girls.”   
  
“How was I supposed to feel, Dean? Even though I knew what we had, had to be kept in the dark like it was, it still hurt. I still felt as if I was just something for fun when you were bored.”

Dean stares blankly at Cas then put his head down in thought. "You're right Cas. I can’t put myself in your position, even if I tried. I can’t imagine how you felt or even begin to act as though I could. You were never something for when I was bored, you were and  _ are  _ so much more to me." He grabs Cas’ hand again, "You were my one and only and I had no idea how to tell you that, let alone show you. I was afraid. I wasn’t afraid of what would be said about us. I wasn’t afraid to lose my spot on the teams. Hell, there were two things I did fear. I was afraid of my dad and his reaction to what I felt for you. Like I know when I talked to mom about how I felt, she compared it to her and dad but I felt like what we had..." Dean trails off his thought as he idly spins Cas’ ring on his finger. “It was…” he stops again.

“More profound?” Cas offers.

Dean nods. “Yeah. But the biggest thing that scared me, still scares me, is losing you.” He looks up into Castiel’s eyes and can see those blues watch him. “And I was such an ass. I should have done more. I shouldn’t have kept my feelings locked away in the darkness like I did. Jesus, Cas. If I could go back, I would look John in the face and tell him that I love you. I would gladly tell him that his perfect son, the son that was going to bring pride to the Winchester name was a fag.”

Castiel sighs and undoes his seatbelt to move closer. “Dean, we both know you’re not gay.” He places of soft kiss on the corner of Dean’s mouth. “But when you are gay, it’s only for me,” Castiel teased, trying his best to imitate the most interesting man in the world. He succeeded in making Dean smile as his husband shakes his head at him.

“Why did you stay with me, Cas? High school I get. But in college we were on our own and I still hid you away like some dirty little secret.”

Castiel gives Dean a sad smile that breaks his heart. Castiel cups his face with his hand. “Isn’t obvious, Dean? I was so in love with you that I would do anything to be a part of your life.”

“I never deserved you,” Dean says softly. Castiel doesn’t use his words to respond. Instead he crushes his lips to Dean, pouring his heart out to his husband, telling him that yes, even though he hurt Cas, he had always and will always forgive and love Dean. Because without Dean, there was no Castiel.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Present Day _

Dean and Cas had spent the that night wrapped into each other. Unspoken apologies and promise were impressed to skin with soft touches, caresses, and gentle kisses. Dean worshiped the holy body that was Cas and made sure he felt every ounce of the love Dean was bestowing upon him.

The next day, the two men went down their own sort of memory lane. Having breakfast at Biggerson’s before going to the neighborhood ball park where they watched local kids play. Some of the parents there recognized Dean but were cool enough to give him space. Cas defaulted to his old habit of standing off to the side of Dean giving him a wide berth, trying to make it look as if it were two guy friends.  When Dean raised his eyebrow in silent question as Cas would start to wander away, letting Dean interact with his younger fans. Dean knew what Cas was doing. It was the same thing he had done when they were in college and when Dean played major league.

Dean made a silent vow to make sure Cas would never have to feel like that again.

After the ball park, they swung by the high school just to see it during the day. It had changed in the last twenty years - expected but still jarring to see. Previously the entrance of the brick building was nearly hidden and the only way that you could tell it was there was by the double glass doors and the flagpole that stood outside. Now the entrance had been shaped into something you would expect at the mall with its dome shaped, gazebo cover and columns to match the new façade of the building. Dean was a little heartbroken to see that even the field and stadium had been made over, but after twenty years, he really wasn’t that surprised.

They spent the rest of the afternoon checking out other memorable places such as the bowling alley where they would team up with Sam and Charlie for midnight bowling, and hidden touches, which Castiel was quick to remind Dean. They even decided to have a late lunch of burgers from Dempsey’s Pub at their hidden spot by Clinton Lake.

The last spot on their memory tour met both men with silence. Castiel was mainly giving Dean space to collect his thoughts as he bought the bouquet of vibrant flowers and the addition of various colored Asters was all that was needed to be said about their next visit. Of course when they had entered the florist to get the bouquet, Dean was recognized as John and Mary’s son. Dean was irritated when old lady Millie asked that question and made Cas walk away.

“My goodness, Dean,” she smiled sweetly. “You look so much like your mother, God rest her soul.”

“Thanks, Ms. Millie. How much for the flowers?”

“When are you going to bring that daughter and wife of yours?” Ms. Millie asks, completely ignoring Dean’s original question.

“I don’t have a wife.”

“Oh dear. I’m sorry honey. Your momma used to brag about how well you were doing with your wife Cas. I just thought-“

Dean’s laugh cut her off. He looked over to where Cas was standing to see the faint blush in his cheeks as he reads the fliers on the bulletin board.

“No, Ms. Millie. No wife. Although sometimes  _ Castiel _ , nags me like one.” When he emphasizes Cas’ name he sees the recognition in the older woman’s eyes.

“Castiel Novak? I thought he looked familiar! Come over here and say hello, son.” She waved her arm at Cas, who glares at Dean as he slowly makes his way over.

“Good evening Ms. Millie.” Cas greets as the older woman reaches over the counter to give Castiel an awkward hug. Growing up Castiel had a part time job at the florist shop so it’s not surprise that she would be happy to see him.

“It’s so good to see you. I can’t believe I didn’t put two and two together when Mary would talk about her boys and how happy Dean is with Cas. I’ve heard him call you that for years and I didn’t even,” she shakes her head. “Now how is that baby Mary bragged about?”

Dean was floored at how calm Ms. Millie was taking the news that he and Cas were together and had been together. Honestly he didn’t know which surprised him more, his mother’s bragging about their little family or that someone who was old enough to be his grandmother didn’t even bat an eye at two men married.

Slowly, as if afraid to disturb a beast, Dean slid up behind Castiel, who was showing Ms. Millie the various pictures of Emma and Max. Dean placed his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. He didn’t miss the contented sigh Castiel made as his body melted into Dean’s.

There were so many years that they missed out on this all because Dean was too scared. Maybe this was a sign that he didn’t need to be scared after all.

**~♫♪♫~**

Dean held on to the bathroom counter. His breath leaving his lungs in a rushed staccato as the panic ran through his veins like ice water.  _ Get a grip, Winchester _ , he scolded himself. He could do this. He had to do this. 

The knock on the door followed by the soft voice calling his name was the reason why he had to do this. He had to do this for Cas. He couldn’t let him feel as if he was just something for Dean to use for another twenty years.

“Dean, are you alright?” Even though the faux wood door Dean could hear the concern. 

“‘M fine,” he mumbled out. He had to be fine. He made a promise to himself and tonight starts that promise.

“Are you sure? Is it the burger? I warned you to stay away from the blue cheese, Dean. You’re not eighteen anymore.” 

Castiel’s ability to worry but lecture at the same time make Dean chuckle. The movement of the laugh in his shoulders loosens them. As always, Cas has found a way to ease his fears. Dean looks at himself in the mirror. He just needs his tie but he’s presentable. He reaches for the door and opens it up to a pair of worried eyes. 

“I’m fine, Cas. Just nerves.”

“Well not that I’m complaining about the look, but why are you wearing a tux?” Cas asks, crossing his arms across his chest as he looks Dean over.   
  
Dean slowly turns in his spot, earning a wolf whistle from Cas. “I’m glad you approve. I think my date might too,” Dean teases with a wink, feeling much more confident than he had before.

“Well, they'd be a damn fool not to,” Cas smiled at Dean as he tucked his own shirt into his dark wash jeans. Dean gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his keys.

“Need to get something out of the car,” he explained when Cas gave him a questioning look. Dean gave him a grin and a wink before closing their door behind him. 

Dean went down to where Baby was parked and thanked God for the old coleman cooler that his dad had drilled into his head to keep in the car for 'emergencies'. Granted this time wasn't so much an emergency as much as Dean needed to keep a surprise from Cas. In the trunk stood the old army green cooler and inside held the surprise that Ms. Millie had whipped together for Dean. 

Armed with the little clear plastic box, Dean made his way back up to their room, stopping at the lobby to make sure the tie of his tux was on straight and that he looked presentable. After a few calming breaths and a laugh at his expense before he knocked on their door.

Dean could hear Castiel laughing from the other side. "What's a matter, Dean? Forgot your key?" His voice got closer before he heard the click of the dead bolt and the door open. 

"Hiya, Cas."

Castiel leaned against the door frame and looked Dean over. He leaned his head against it and a small smile graced his lips. "Dean?"

"I figured, since you never got to go to prom, that maybe we could treat tonight like it. I mean Becky did tell me that there's going to be an annoying DJ and they are doing the awkward prom photo booth and everything."

"Is Dean Winchester asking me to prom?" Cas smirked.

"Honestly I should have taken you to all those years ago." Dean pulled the small box from where he was holding it behind him. "Let me make this right?"

He watched as Cas's eyes looked down at the boutonniere in Dean's hands. It was a simple white rose bloom, but the binding that was used was what added the flair. Ms. Millie had wrapped it in green and blue silk. 

“You're such a sap." Cas says softly.

"Yeah well it's your fault that I'm that way," Dean agrees as he opens the container and pulls the rose out. He moves closer to Cas, pinning the flower to where his breast pocket would be. 

"You're serious about this?" Castiel asks Dean, his blue eyes searching Dean's for something.

"It's time that I stop hiding and for everyone to know the truth."

**~♫♪♫~**

When they pull up to the school, it's much different than what they had saw previously that day. Now the building was lit up with a banner that hung just outside the gym that says "Welcome Class of 1997!" Dean groans at the reminder of how old they're getting while Castiel laughs at the poor soul in the lion mascot.

"I wonder if it's Chuck," Dean suggests as he opens the car door for Cas. 

"No, I don't think he would fit in the costume from what Becky was telling me."

Dean just laughs and shakes his head. He follows Castiel in, slowing his steps as they get closer to the check in table. The entry hall to the gym is littered with trophies and memorabilia from the various sports teams over the years. Dean stops and stares at a picture of himself grinning at the camera from second base. Directly under that, a photo of himself and other teammates on the football team cheering from the sidelines of the powder puff game, complete with pom-poms.

Castiel comes up besides him, giving him that cursed agreed upon space as he looks at the memories of his past. 

"It's like some freaky, "Dean Winchester, here's your life" thing."

Cas laughs softly. "No, you were just the star athlete in the nineties. I'm sure there were others before and after you."

Dean only nods and motions to the check in table. "Shall we?"

Once they get to the table a perky blonde with wide brown eyes greets them. She has a toddler in her lap and is trying her best to keep the little one from grabbing the name tags on the table. When she looks up to see who's at the table she gasps.

"Dean freaking Winchester? Shut up! You look the same!" 

"Oh I don't know, I have a dad bod now. But I like it." He can hear Cas snicker behind him and he turns to give him a look, wondering why he's behind him.

"You're still hot, Dean. If I wasn't married with kids," Becky fans herself before bringing her attention to the table. "You said on the phone that you were bringing your husband? Where is the lucky guy?"

Dean looks back at Becky with a blinding smile. "I'm glad you asked. Actually I think you know him." He looks along the table for Cas' name tag.

"Oh? I do?" 

"Yep," Dean finds what he's looking for and grabs it while he reaches for Cas with his other hand. "I think you have this one wrong, Becky. It should say Winchester, not Novak." He hands her Castiel's name tag, his smile never faltering.

"Wait, what?" She looks from Dean to Cas, who has moved somewhat closer, only because Dean is practically pulling him closer. "When did this happen?" Becky asks. 

"Two thousand Two," Castiel offers shyly.

"Senior year," Dean answers at the same time.

"Oh. My. God. Shut! Up!" 

"Becky, why are you telling people to shut up?" A short man curly brown hair and a matching beard asks.

"Daddy!" the toddler in Becky's lap reaches out for him.

“Dean and Castiel are married!" She informs him as if it was the headline of the nightly news.

"Oh, hey guys," the man says to them as he picks up the toddler. 

"Chuck?" Dean asks, surprised to see the man.

"Guilty." he says with a laugh. "I'm sorry about my wife. She apparently has always speculated about Cas, but she never had any real proof."

"Speculated?" Castiel finally adds himself to the conversation.

Chuck nods and bounces their toddler on his hip. "Yeah, when Dean came out she was sure that you two were seeing each other, but could never prove it."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, we've been together since senior year."

"But what about Rhonda?" Becky asks.

"I believe the term commonly used is that she was a beard. My dad set that up and I wanted to please my dad."

"Anyway," Chuck interrupted, clearly picking up on the fact that this was going down a road that both Dean and Castiel would not be happy to go on. "Welcome to the reunion and I hope you both have fun." he finishes and hands Dean his name tag.

His hand still clasped in Castiel's, Dean escorts him towards the entrance doors of the gym. As they approach the main doors they can hear the laughter and music pulsing through the gym. Dean opens the door and bites back a laugh at the scene before them. 

"Okay so I guess you are getting another chance at prom, Cas."

"What do you mean?" Cas asks, tilting his head at Dean. 

"Let's find a table." Dean suggests instead. He navigates through the crowds of other alumni and the various tables, finding a spot towards the back with a free table. Castiel says that he wants to get them a drink and goes off to the refreshment table leaving Dean alone. 

Dean looks around and laughs to himself. He feels as if he's stepped into a time machine of sorts. The gym is littered with black and silver streamers, silver glittery stars and a disco ball in the center. Much like the prom theme from twenty years ago, _A_ _Night Under the Stars_. Dean couldn't believe his luck on this one but was glad that it happened like this. 

A few moments later Cas comes back with two drinks and sits besides Dean. 

"I can't believe we're here." Castiel's voice holds a tone of wonder. 

"I can't believe they are using the same prom theme for this," Dean laughs.

"Seriously?" Castiel asks and Dean nods. "Well in that case I think pictures are in order."

Dean laughs at Castiel's serious face before pretending to drag his heels and not wanting to do it. He laughs harder when Cas stands up and pulls Dean up to his feet with his hands. 

"Hey if you want to get lucky in that hotel room you got, Winchester, you need to be a better date." Cas teases.

"That's low man. I thought I would be able to get in your pants with my charming personality."

It's Castiel's turn to laugh and shake his head. "You think that's all it takes?"

"Well, yeah," Dean says leading Cas to the photographer. "I'm adorable and you love me."

Cas' smile is blinding and Dean can't tell if it's from their banter or from the fact that they are being so open, but whatever the case may be, Dean loves it. 

"I do." Cas says simply.

A few cheesy prom like photos later, Dean and Cas are back at their table watching their classmates mingle. So far no one has really approached the two and that's okay with the both of them. Eventually a curvy blonde makes her way to their table. Dean knows who it is the minute he sees her and judging by the way Castiel had suddenly let go of his hand, he knows her as well.

**~♫♪♫~**

_ May 1997 _

Castiel was nearly asleep when he heard the clattering at his window. He rolled over to check the time on his night stand. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Had he known that Dean was going to be out that late he would have just had him go home afterwards. 

There was a tapping noise at the window followed by Dean hissing out "Cas!"

Castiel rolls his eyes and gets up to open his window. "Why didn't you just use the door, Dean. You know where the spare is and I know Gabe won't care that you're over here." Cas yawns and rubs at his eyes. 

"Cuz I wanna be like Romeo, Cas. 'Mantic and shit." Dean slurs. 

"You've been drinking."

Dean stumbles and falls onto the floor laughing. "That first step is a doozy, Cas!"

"Dean," Castiel hisses, helping Dean up to his feet. He can smell the alcohol on him now. "Jesus, Dean."

"Missed you sweetheart," Dean coos trying to kiss Castiel, who moves out of the way. 

"You're drunk," Cas says simply, moving to his dresser for a change of clothes for Dean.

"So?" Dean challenges.

"So? What the hell, Dean? What if John got wind of that? Then what?"

"Don't care. I'll kick his ass if he tries anything."

Castiel sighs and tosses the clothes on the bed beside where Dean is sitting. He helps Dean out of the tie and coat of his tux when he notices the pink fabric peeking out of Dean's pocket.

"What's that?" Cas asks as Dean starts to unbutton his shirt. 

"Wha's what?" 

"In your pocket."

"'S nothing." Dean slurs while shrugging out of his shirt. 

Against Castiel's better judgement, he reaches for the pink and tugs it out, revealing a pair and women's pink satin panties. 

"It's nothing?!" He wants to scream at Dean but instead it comes out in a broken near sob. "You have  _ her  _ panties in your pocket and it's  _ nothing _ ?!"

"Damn it, Cas. It's not what you think. We just had a little too much-" Dean starts but snaps his mouth closed when Cas holds his hand up to stop him. 

"I don't care what you two did. I don't what to know what you did." He throws the panties at Dean and grabs a pillow and blanket from the bed, before throwing them on the floor. "I don't want to sleep next to a liquor store, you get the floor."

"Cas, please," Dean begs. 

Cas crawls into the bed and turns his back to Dean. "Good night, Dean." 

He feels the bed shift as Dean gets up followed by the sound of a door closing. Castiel wipes his face with the back of his hand, surprised at how wet it is already. He feels like his heart is shattering. Dean had said that going to prom with her was just to please his father. Then why would he feel the need to get drunk and keep her panties. Just when he thinks that Dean had left, he hears the shower come on. Rather than letting his own insecurities get to him, Castiel winds up crying himself to sleep. 

He vaguely registers Dean coming into bed with him, wrapping his arms around Cas and whispering apologies. He certainly doesn't remember asking Dean not to leave him.

The next morning, Castiel found himself wrapped around Dean. The familiar way that their arms and limbs were tangled, their heads on the same pillow, is comforting but the memory of pink satin jolts him from the warmth and comfort in Dean’s arms. He extracts himself and tries to ignore Dean’s whine for him to come back to bed.

Castiel tries not to think of Dean with someone else as he makes the eggs and bacon for breakfast. He definitely doesn’t think of Dean’s hands or lips on someone else when he makes a cup of coffee with two sugars and a dash of the caramel creamer that Dean loves but will never admit to it. By the time he has set the plate of food, mug of coffee and two ibuprofen on the bedside table, Castiel has decided that he doesn’t care, if that means he can keep Dean in his life. 

Being in love fucking sucks.

When Dean wakes up that morning he tries to explain what happened but it falls on deaf ears. Castiel sends him home after breakfast, explaining that he just needs time. A tearful kiss goodbye from both boys solidifies Castiel’s previous revelation; no matter how Dean wants him, he will forever be Dean’s.

 

_ Present Day _

“Dean and Castiel! My god are you two a sight for sore eyes,” the blonde says sitting down next to Cas. 

Dean nods his head in acknowledgement while he watches his husband give her a tight smile. “Rhonda,” Castiel says curtly.

“So,” she says flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Rumor has it that you have a beautiful daughter.” Her eyes never leave Castiel’s face. 

Cas’s face relaxes as a goofy grin takes over as he nods and reaches for his phone. “Emma Claire really is beautiful,” he agrees, waking his phone up. Dean watches as his lock screen comes up. A selfie Cas took of them, shows Cas grinning wide as Dean kisses his cheek in earnest. 

“I just remembered,” Cas says flipping the phone over to hide the image. “I just cleaned my memory so I don’t have any pictures on here.”

Dean shakes his head at Cas. “Dude, we got you a phone with the terrabyte of memory so you didn’t have to take the pictures off. Remember Charlie telling you to trust her?” Dean chuckles at Cas’ startled look. “Here Rhonda,” Dean says turning his phone on and pulling up the album that has Emma in it before handing it over to her.

They watch as she swipes through the pictures. She hums and laughs with each appropriate one, pausing to ask questions. 

“She’s absolutely beautiful. How old is she?” Rhonda asks handing Dean back his phone. 

“Fourteen,” Castiel answers. 

“Way more mature than we were at that age,” Dean adds with a laugh.

“Dating age,” Rhonda tsks. “You’re in for a wild ride.”

That piques Dean’s interest and it turns out that Rhonda has kids as well, twin sixteen year olds and a five year old. Dean can see Cas slowly start to relax as Rhonda talks about her family and what she’s done since graduation.

Dean excuses himself to get refills, placing a kiss on the corner of Castiel’s mouth, once again startling him. He winks at Rhonda before leaving.

As he walks over to the refreshment line he recognizes one of his former teammates, Theo. The man now a little too stocky and with what could be an overly greased comb over gives Dean a small nod and flicks his gaze back at the table Dean had just left. 

“Problem?” Dean raises an eyebrow, challenging Theo. 

Theo shakes his head. “No man. I’m actually glad to see Castiel here. I need to talk to him.”

The notion of Theo being anywhere near Cas, makes Dean’s hackles rise. Theo was one of the many assholes on his team that tormented Castiel on the daily. There was no way Dean was going to let them alone. 

“I’ll let Cas know you want to speak to him, Theo but given your past with him, don’t count on a reunion.”

Theo actually looks dejected.  _ The fuck? _

“I get it. I was an asshole to him. I deserve it. I just want a chance to apologize.”

That catches Dean off guard. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Oh well... uh I’ll let him know,” he gives him a tight smile and salutes him with one of the two beers he’s carrying.

As Dean moves to leave Theo grabs his arm to stop him. Dean raises his eyebrow at the gesture and Theo drops his hand quickly. “I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Uh, for?” 

“When you came out in oh-six, you made it easier for others, ya know?”

Dean nods. “Well, I was done hiding who I was and if someone else finds the strength to be true to themselves ‘cause of it, then good but it wasn’t my intention. Now if you’ll excuse me. I would like to go back to my husband.” Dean’s petty enough to admit that the flicker of shock that crosses Theo’s face is satisfying.

When Dean comes back to the table, Cas is alone but smiling at the crowds that mingle around the gym. Dean set the beer down in front of Cas who smiles wide at him. His truly happy smile, the one that is wide and full of teeth and gums. The one that makes his eyes crinkle and his nose wrinkle. Dean really loves that smile.

“Was that Theo Brocklebank you were talking to?” Cas asks, moving in his chair to face Dean.

Dean nods as he takes a drink of his beer. “Yeah. He wants to apologize to you and thanked me for coming out.” Dean explains as he positions himself so that Cas’ legs are between his as they face each other. He twists his fingers with Castiel’s free hand. “I told him that I’d let you decide if he’s worth the time.”

“Ah, being my protector are you?” Cas teases, smiling down at their hands, where their bands both rest besides each other.

“Always.”

“Dean,” Castiel says with a breath indicating there’s something on his mind and Dean can’t help but tease him.

“Castiel.”

Cas gives him a rueful smile before setting his features. “I have to apologize. That night, with prom. I should have listened.”

Dean runs his thumb against Cas’. “It’s okay dude. I wouldn’t have listened to me either.”

“No, Dean. Rhonda explained to me what had happened and why you were in the state you were in.”

Dean puts his beer down to free his other hand before cupping the back of Castiel’s neck, bringing his head down so that they can rest their foreheads together. “Don’t you get it Cas? That’s the past. We have now and the rest of our lives to make up for the stupid shit I did. I get why you were upset. You thought I was lying and screwing around behind your back. I know my attitude didn’t help things but what matters is we’re here now. Together.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Castiel teases. “Cause my Dean doesn’t do chick flick moments.”

Dean pulls away. “I’m a changed man, Cas!”

The two men laugh and decide to go socialize amongst their classmates. Dean watches as Cas brags about Emma and how smart and how talented she is. His heart swells at the pride in Cas’ eyes as he talks. Of course many ask Dean about his ball playing and how his life has been after being permanently benched.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. JayHawk himself,” a deep southern accented voice says from behind Dean.

Dean spins on his heels to see a old familiar face smiling back at him. “Benny!” The two men clasped hands before pulling themselves into a hug with a clap to the back. Dean hadn’t had a chance to talk to his former teammate and friend since he was picked up by the New York Yankees some years back.

“It’s been a long time brotha,” Benny smiles and nods his head at Cas. “Castiel, looking good.”

“Good to see you, Benny.” Cas says with a handshake.

“So, brotha, did you tell the guys the truth yet?” 

“The truth?” Dean asks. Benny laughs and shakes his head. Just then one of the other guys asks if Dean’s husband was at the reunion because they would like to meet him and Benny laughs harder.

“Um… actually about that,” Dean says and wraps his arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “I married Cas.”

This for some reason has Benny turning red in the face with laughter. “You ain’t that smooth brotha.”

Dean gapes at the man, his mouth flopping open and closed like a fish as Castiel joins Benny and the other team members in laughter. “What the hell?!”

“Like I said, brotha, you ain’t that smooth. I knew you and Cas were dating even back then. I’m just glad you finally got the balls to admit it.”

“You  _ knew _ ?” Dean asks disbelieving.

Benny nods. “Yeah man, it was obvious every time Meg hung around him.”

Castiel’s eyes widen at the mention of his old friend and Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Benny you are so full of shit.”

Benny and Cas share a look as the DJ starts to play a song that Dean vaguely remembers Cas liking, despite the fact that it was more R&B and pop then classic rock. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Cas says before walking off the the center of the gym where they had created a mock dance floor. Dean rolls his eyes as once again, Benny laughs.

“Laugh it up chuckles, I thought you were on my side.”

“You know I got ya back, brotha but ya a damn idiot when it comes to that man.” Benny states, throwing an arm around Dean’s shoulders. The two watch as Castiel approaches a petite woman with shoulder length chocolate waves. Dean doesn’t recognize her from her but then again all he can see is her backside, which curves nicely in skin tight jeans. 

Hey he may be married but he’ll never order off the menu.

“Masters filled out nicely after popping out a kid or two,” Efram mutters from behind Benny and Dean.

“Wait, Masters? As in Meg Masters?” Dean’s voice so did not shriek her name. He’s damn near forty. Men that age do not have their voice crack like a teenager who’s balls haven’t dropped. Even if said man is watching his husband dance really close with said female.

“The one and only,” Efram confirms.

Dean can hear his pulse now as Meg turns and rubs her ass against Cas. The kicker is Cas is laughing and encouraging her. Nope, not happening. Dean is not letting his happen. 

“Be nice,” Benny warns as Dean stalks off to the two on the dance floor. The rational part of his brain knows that Castiel loves him and wouldn’t act on anything other than two former friends sharing a dance to a provocative song but there's another part that is screaming at him to break that shit up now. Especially since he knows that once upon a time ago Meg had feelings for Cas and even went as far calling him her unicorn.

Whatever in the hell that meant. If Castiel was a mythical creature, in Dean’s book, it was an Angel. 

Just as Meg tosses her arms loosely around Cas’ shoulders and his hands find purchase on her waist, Dean reaches them. He places his hands between them and starts to separate them, pushing the two apart like a teacher would at a school dance.

“Save some room for the Holy Ghost, children.” He teases, trying to hide the jealousy clawing him apart in the inside.

“Aww, come one Dean-o, there’s enough of Clarence to share.” Meg’s heart shaped face is fuller but her eyebrows are just as sharp as Dean remembers when she quirks it up at him.

“I don’t share.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and kisses Dean’s cheek before embracing Meg into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says softly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“You should check in from time to time Clarence. I’m sure my boys and your Emma will get along fabulously.” She pats Castiel on the cheek with a fond smile before looking at Dean. “Pleasure as always, Winchester.”

Dean tips his head. “Masters.”

The song changes to a slower number by Journey and Dean pulls Cas to him, where the two start to sway with the music. Cas smiles at him as he lightly scratches at the short hairs on the back of Dean’s neck.

“You know, it’s all kinds of hot when you get jealous. You literally become a green eyed monster.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” Dean mumbles.

“Now who’s full of shit,” Cas laughs. “Like I said. I like it.” he shrugs his shoulder. “It’s refreshing to know I’m something you covet.”

“I’ll always desire you, Cas.” Dean gives him a soft kiss and smiles when he feels Castiel’s own lips curve up against his.

Cas sighs and places his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Full of surprises.”

“Ah but the night is young.”

The two continue to dance together for a few more songs. People will stop from time to time, congratulating them, asking them about their lives after school or just to make small talk. Turns out the reason why Theo wanted to talk to Cas was to apologize for what his part in the bullying and when his own son came out at his fourteenth birthday five years ago, he realized the error in his ways.

Cas, being the tender hearted man Dean loved, quickly forgave Theo and offered to talk to his son should he need an ally. Dean on the other hand didn’t like the man anywhere near them and wanted him to leave. However, to avoid upsetting his husband, Dean only bit his tongue and smiled politely.

As Dean and Cas were getting ready to take their seats again, the music cut off and Becky’s voice floated over the speakers.

“What’s up class of nineteen-ninety-seven?” she asked earning a few cheers from the crowd. Cas turn to face the stage, Dean taking the chance to wrap his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

Becky drones on, thanking the people who helped pull of the night. Went on about the boosters needing support for the arts and some other boring things that even when they were in high school, Dean didn’t really give a fuck about. But when her overly excited voice says “It is time to announce the reunion king and queen!” Dean can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes.

“Dean!” Cas hisses.

“I’m sorry but I think she took the prom theme too far.” Dean points out.

Cas turns his head to look at Dean with a pointed look. “Says the one that actually went to prom.”

“Oh ouch!”

“Dean Winchester!” The sound of his name being called and people cheering confuses him. 

“What?”

“You’re the reunion king,” Cas tells him, pulling himself away.

Dean moves up to the stage, shaking his head at his former classmates. This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

On stage he joins Becky and familiar face. The queen’s blonde hair cascades over her shoulders as she glares daggers at Dean with her blue eyes. Dean wonders what he had done to piss her off so much.

Becky moves to crown both Dean and the queen and Dean shakes his head. “Uh,” he says with hesitation. “Thanks for the votes but I have my own king now.” he gives a wink and jumps off the stage to join Cas again.

Castiel shakes his head at Dean. “Seriously. What has gotten into you?”

Dean takes his hand and starts to pull his husband to the exit, officially done with this night. “I told you, I’m still me. Just not hiding anymore.”

“Dean, your coat,” Cas pulls him to a stop and gestures to the table where he had removed his tux coat long ago.

“Right. Hey do you know why queen was killing me with her eyes?”

Cas actually snorts. “Do you not remember Amanda Heckerling?”

“Uh should I?”

“Yes, you only dated her for like a month junior year then she busted you in the janitor’s closet with Cassie Robinson.”

Dean shrugs his coat on as he remembers what Cas it's talking about. “Oh shit. And I was a dick about it.”

Castiel nods. “Yep. You told her that you were a wild stallion. Always looking for greener pastures.”

“Jesus,” Dean shakes his head art his own antics as the two men cross the gym. “Why did you marry me again?”

Cas tilts his head and had the nerve to look as if he was trying to remember. 

“Well there's your gorgeous green eyes. You perfect mouth and ass-”

“Fucking fags,” a voice sneers from the left, cutting Castiel off. “I always knew about Novak but I have to say, to find out you enjoy a dick up your ass, Dean,” he tsks and shakes his head.

Dean hasn't made the connection yet but judging by Castiel's stiff posture, he has. “Grow up, Alastair.” Castiel growls.

Alastair. The one that tormented Castiel relentlessly with Gordon and Theo. This was the asshole who would leave his Cas bruised and bloodied and often times close to hospitalization had Mr. Cain not stepped in.

He owed this asshole a thing or two and right now Dean was seeing red. 

Before Dean’s brain could catch up to what was happening he felt bone crush under the knuckles of his right hand before he actually heard the sickening crunch.

Dean Winchester had just decked Alastair Heyerdahl. 

Alastair Heyerdahl was now bleeding profusely from his face because of Dean Winchester’s fist.

Dean Winchester was referring to himself in third person.

This night just became a night to remember for sure.

Dean could feel Castiel’s hand on his left shoulder as Dean glared at Alastair.

“You have something to say about me, that’s fine,” Dean’s voice was low and deadly. “But say a word against my husband and I will hunt you down and make you pay for all of the shit you put him through in high school.”

Dean holds his hand out, relieved when Castiel takes it. “Come on Cas, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! Thank you so much for checking our little story out! I do have some time stamps planned as well so keep an eye out for that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find us:  
> dmsilvis on [tumblr](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/)  
> samikitten on [tumblr](http://samikitten.tumblr.com/)  
> deadlykittenkay on [tumblr](deadlykittenkay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
